This invention is in the field of ammonium salts of alkanoic acids. More particularly, this invention is in the field of preparing such salts. Still more particularly, this invention is directed to the use of a tubular reactor to prepare such salts.
Zuffanti, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1941, 63, 3123-3124 teaches a method for preparing an ammonium salt of an alkanoic acid.
The preparation of such salt is also taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,086 (Skov et al, 260/540) and No. 3,899,588 (Skov et al, 424/317).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,009 (Lapore et al, 424/317) and 3,806,600 (Lapore et al, 324/317) teach uses of ammonium and other salts of alkanoic acids. The above mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,086 and 3,898,588 also teach uses for ammonium salts of alkanoic acids.